Aarson  Shattered Heart
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: ONE SHOT: One man's life is ruined forever. Reviews welcome.


"Shattered Heart"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

ONE SHOT: This is just an idea, that I wanted to write up, enjoy

Bar West wasn't busy, but that was the norm for a Monday night, the music wasn't too loud the people inside could still hear themselves think as they chatted, played pool and drank.

Seconds later a loud rip-roaring gunshot sound echoed through the bar from outside and the surrounding area and then the deafening words "HELP!" came instantly.

***TWO HOURS EARLIER***

_He ran, a woman's handbag in his hand, he bolted down an alley and emptied its content onto a bin and kept the valuables and money. He opened his jacket and checked it still remained in its place..._

"Oh come on!" Jackson yelled. "We can get something to eat in a bit babe" Jackson called to Aaron who was standing outside a pizza shop.

Aaron huffed and walked down the street to his boyfriend. "Would be different if you were hungry" he scowled.

"Yep, but you're points proven I'm not" Jackson grinned.

Aaron smiled.

Jacksons jaw dropped. "A smile! Wow...Never thought I'd see one cross your lips again, I mean it did take me about an hour to drag you out of the house..."

"Yep and you know why" Aaron's fuse was short as they walked into bar west.

Jackson sighed. "Is this how its gunna be tonight? I know you were close to Clyde but I just thought I'd try and take your mind off him"

"I know...I appreciate it, I just don't know if I'm in the mood"

"I know you're not but were gunna have a few drinks and then I'll take you for something to eat" Jackson said as they stopped outside bar west. "Now get your sexy arse in that bar" Jackson was forceful but not aggressive, and with that he placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and gave him a gentle push forward.

"Just a few..." Aaron reminded as he started walking to the door.

Jackson nodded. "Just a few..." he agreed with a smile.

Aaron had settled now and felt better for being out. What would he do without Jackson? He asked himself. Truth is, he'd probably be into loads of trouble, he liked this Aaron, and although he knew himself he was never going to be perfect. Aaron looked up when Jackson walked back to him from the toilets.

Jackson flung himself down next to him and gave him a cheeky smile. "Your round"

Aaron frowned. "No it aint"

Jackson nodded, with made Aaron smirk. "Yeah it is though"

Aaron chuckled as he stood up. "What happened to you taking me out hmm?" he laughed as he walked to the bar.

Jackson watched him go, and smiled as he found himself looking on in complete adoration, Aaron was perfect for him on the outside, exactly his type, he'd known that since day one, as he also knew he had his flaws but he loved Aaron the way he was, no matter how annoying or stubborn he could be. He just hadn't told him yet.

Aaron hadn't really considered how he felt towards Jackson, obviously he was attracted to him otherwise they wouldn't have an amazing highly active sex life. But no, Aaron knew that was not what relationships were entirely about, it was about the people. Every day, he was letting him in just that little more, closer to his heart. Aaron had no idea about the admission he was going to make.

He walked back and sat down with their pints. "Thanks" Jackson smiled

"It's alright" Aaron replied.

"How you doing babe?" he asked.

Aaron shrugged, he knew what that question was aimed at. "I'm alright I suppose, I know he was just a dog but there was a connection..." he scoffed. "How stupid do I sound?"

Jackson shook his head and moved closer, putting his arm around the back of Aaron but not touching him. "You're not, I understand what you mean" he smiled.

Aaron nodded. "Learned my lesson now though..."

"Hmm..." Jackson mumbled as he nodded again. But Aaron knew he was right to agree.

There was silence that lasted a few seconds; Jackson was gazing at him again. "I love you Aaron"

Aaron instantly looked at him, it felt like his heart stopped beating and his breath had been whisked away. He was stumped. He had no idea what to say. He did like Jackson so much, whether love was the right word for it Aaron did not know, he had never had anything to base love on.

Yet again, this further silence was too much and Jackson pulled away and grabbed his jacket. "Come on...let's get you something to eat" he flashed a smile. It was awkward now. Aaron swallowed hard as he came out from the shock of what Jackson said. If this was love then it felt good, now he just had to deal with this awkwardness and let his guard down. Aaron got up and followed behind, Jackson was in actual fact walking to the pizza shop Aaron was stood at earlier.

Aaron quickened his pace, he stayed silent, and he neared Jackson and grabbed his arm to pull him towards him. Jackson was taken aback. "Shh..." Aaron sounded as he kissed him passionately; Jackson smiled as they both absentmindedly spun as they kissed. Aaron was now standing with his back to the pizza shop.

Aaron looked into his eyes. "I-I do..." This was it.

Jackson's eyes lightened up and he smiled, waiting for him to finish

Seconds later a loud rip-roaring gunshot sound echoed and Aaron slumped against Jackson hard with such force he himself almost fell back. Jackson felt Aaron's body was heavy, he wrapped his arms around him tightly and lowered himself to the ground. Aaron lay on his back over Jackson's legs, his head in his arms. Blood seeped from the corner of his lip. It wasn't until he saw the blood on his hands from where he'd held him and the blood from his mouth that he realised what had happened, it was so fast. Tears fell from his eyes. Aaron's eyes were opened but his eyebrows arched. The pain and the knowledge of what was happening to him hurt him so so much. "HELPPPP!" Jackson screamed.

Drinkers came out of bar west and other people ran around to the street from the not so far distance when they heard the scream, they all gathered around, shocked stunned and didn't know what to do. Dan, Jackson's mate was one of them who ran to the scene; he was actually making his way to Bar West at the time. He placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder, his speech clearly fast and panicked. "Its ok mate, I'm calling an ambulance"

Jackson was numb, the tears flooded out. His eyes never left Aaron's. Aaron lifted his bloodied hand up to Jackson's face. "I love you" his voice was whispery, he struggled.

Jackson smiled as he looked at him. "I know you do babe, It's alright...You'll be fine handsome, god I promise, helps on the way" he was shaking with fear. "I love you so much" Jackson frowned as Aaron's eyes closed when Jackson finished telling him again. "No...Babe, c'mon..." desperation filled his voice and he slightly began to shake him. "Aaron!" he yelled, but he didn't wake up. Jackson was NOT accepting it, and his shaking became slightly more forceful.

Aaron lay lifeless in his arms. His last sight before he died was the man he loved, the length of time in which he'd actually realised he did, did not matter. Aaron loved Jackson.

Jackson sobbed as he cradled Aaron closed up to his chest. Jackson kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you so much" he whispered.

Dan knelt down to Jackson, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Jackson, mate..." he wiped his eyes. "You have to let him go..."

"No...no..." he shook his head frantically. "I can't...I can't Dan..." his throat closed up and he coughed, he felt sick but he stopped it as the sirens could be heard in the distance. "I can't let him go; never...he's my life"

The End


End file.
